


Roses Don't Bloom in Dead Earth

by sassysaphael



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysaphael/pseuds/sassysaphael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"And there's constantly a flower petal in his hair, like nature can't bear to have something so beautiful adorn the earth without a piece of itself in it." yikes, this is not mine. but i can't for the life of me remember where i got it from, i saved it quite a long time ago but credit to whoever came up with it - it's so pretty! alright, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Roses Don't Bloom in Dead Earth

**Author's Note:**

> "And there's constantly a flower petal in his hair, like nature can't bear to have something so beautiful adorn the earth without a piece of itself in it." yikes, this is not mine. but i can't for the life of me remember where i got it from, i saved it quite a long time ago but credit to whoever came up with it - it's so pretty! alright, hope you enjoy!

Simon was soft, his hair a mess of fluffy curls and body clear and shimmery in the moonlight. His eyes were infinite cosmos, chocolate pools that sparkled under the stars. And there's constantly a flower petal in his hair, like nature can't bear to have something so beautiful adorn the earth without a piece of itself in it.

Everyday it was different. A mix of pastels varying from baby blues to bubblegum pinks. Raphael's seen him in the gardens, the moon high above their heads and shining down on them as golden and bright as the sun. He'd watch the boy pluck flowers from the earth, imagining they were pieces of his heart.

The boy hung around a feisty red head. Her hair flowed around her like flames and lit the boy's face the way a lighter would hit a match. She was hard colors and scratched surface, a sharp contrast to the milky boy. But then again, so was Raphael.

Raphael, with his leather jackets and glossy biker boots. He was dark, a child of the night. And yet, when he saw the boy wander aimlessly through the earliest hours with his body glowing in a moonlit halo, he couldn't help but feel as though the child meant to be the same.

One day, the two crossed paths. It was a late night, the earth silent and still in the dark. So late that the air was misty and dew drops were yet to be made, but still showered everything in a shimmering glow. Raphael was out for a ride. His engine purred loud and fearsome, like the soul of the rider. And that's when he saw him.

Simon, with his soft hair and shiny skin, walking along the pavement, a light in his eyes and his heart on his sleeve. Raphael parked the bike not far from the boy, adjusting the kickstand before approaching the boy.

Simon's eyes widened considerably, his feet stopping in their tracks instantly. The boy looked like a five year old that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or an escapee looking to run, seen at the wrong place at the wrong time. Raphael stepped forward, not missing a beat.

"¿Estás perdido? Are you lost?"

Simon gulped, Raphael's eyes drawn to the movement. Simon's body fidgeted, mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"N-no."

"Why are you out this late then? You are aware of what time it is, aren't you?"

Oh, Simon was. The boy knew that if his mother ever caught him walking the streets alone this late at night, he'd be put in the ground for sure. But he couldn't go home. It was quiet and loud all at the same time. Soft and hard. Happy and sad.

"Y-yes, I am. I'm just heading home n-now."

Raphael noticed the shiver in his step, the chatter of teeth. The boy wore a loose-fitting muscle tee, a graphic design of a rockstar panda plastered on the front. His jeans were torn at the knees, one cut right at the center of his right thigh, revealing milky skin and glittering stars.

He slung the jacket off his shoulders, a sleek leather designed to keep in the warmth and avoid the cold. He walked closer to the boy, watching him physically shrink into himself. He hesitated the last couple of steps before taking a chance and sliding it over the boy's shaking shoulders himself.

Simon immediately clutched the fabric tighter around his shivering frame, his fingers gone numb. Raphael watched him carefully before tilting his head towards the bike, his eyes not once leaving Simon's own mesmerizing ones.

"Come. I'll take you home."

Simon looked ready to refuse, a polite decline on the tip of his tongue, but Raphael was already on his way. It gave the boy no other option than to follow, his footsteps echoing Raphael's. Raphael hopped onto the seat smoothly, a practiced ease.

Simon struggled to stay balanced as the kickstand was knocked out of place, Raphael bringing the machine to life. He spun his arms around the other boy, feeling a tenseness flood out of him. Raphael smirked when he zoomed off, Simon emitting a squeak in the background. He didn't know where he was going, just that Simon was holding onto him. And Raphael be damned if he ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> still in denial lol thanks for reading ((:


End file.
